


Why is there a dog on our couch

by the1nerdygeek



Series: Promts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1nerdygeek/pseuds/the1nerdygeek
Summary: Fluffy Olicity one-shot based off of the prompt"Why is there a dog on our couch"





	Why is there a dog on our couch

It had been a rough night for everyone on team arrow, there had been one too many close calls while they had been chasing down bank robbers. By the time they got back to the lair Oliver was bleeding from a slash on his bicep, Felicity flung herself at him examining his arm closely before engulfing him in a hug. Oliver grimaces in pain causing Felicity to pull back quickly  
“are you okay” she says hand fluttering around his chest.  
“boss took one too many hits” Renee says removing his goalie mask.  
“I’ll be fine nothing's broken” he smiles Felicity briefly glares up at him before dragging him over to the med station to wrap his arm  
“I knew I should have invested in the portable x-ray machine” Felicity mutters under her breath Oliver smiles but remains silent as Felicity sits him down and begins pulling out bandages.  
“Felicity I know what a broken rib feels like I’m fine” Oliver smiles as Felicity fusses  
“sure you're fine but I’m going to fuss all the same” she says as she cleans out the cut on his arm and begins to wrap it up.  
“I think I can live with that” Oliver says leaning in to kiss her.

When Oliver wakes up the next morning he frowns as he realizes Felicity isn’t in the bed next to him, looking at the clock he notices she let him sleep in. He smiles thinking about a time not so long ago when he could sleep for more than a couple of hours without jolting awake from a nightmare. He rolls out of bed and heads out towards kitchen but stops dead as he enters the living room  
“Morning Sleepy head” Felicity says entering from the kitchen.  
“Why is there a dog on our couch” Oliver says to Felicity as he stares down the rather large dog that had taken up residence on their couch  
“he followed me home” Felicity said smiling guiltily. Oliver turned his stare on her raising one eyebrow in question Felicity tries to stand her ground but starts to babble after about 5 seconds.  
“I was walking back from getting coffee at that little café down the street you know the one with those arm chairs”  
“Felicity” Oliver derails her trying to get her back on track.  
“right so I was walking back and I heard this whining noise coming from the alley so I went to check it out” Oliver’s eyes widen but her doesn’t get the chance to interrupt.  
“so as I walk down the alley the noise gets louder and I realize it was coming out of one of the dumpsters, now I’m kinda freaked out cause I really don’t want to open it and end up face to face with a rat but it didn’t sound like a rat so I opened it and this little guy was in there shivering. He’s so cute and sounded so sad I couldn’t just leave him there” at this point Oliver can’t help but to jump in.  
“what if it bit you” he asks concern painting his features, Felicity smiles  
“look at that face he would hurt a fly” she sits down on the couch next to the dog who quickly lies his head in her lap. She smiles and begins scratching the dog between the ears Oliver looks down on the pair and sighs  
“Felicity you can’t keep him” he says moving to stand in front of her  
“why on earth not” she say incuriously, the dog whines rubbing his head against Felicity as her attention turns to Oliver.  
“It's huge Felicity and I’m not even sure they allow dogs here not to mention who’s going to take care of him…” Felicity raises a hand  
“I am more then capable of taking care of a dog Oliver”  
“Felicity I didn’t mean it like that”  
“really when exactly would I have to worry about him since last I checked you’re the one in the hood running around the saving the city while I wait to see whether or not you come back at all. And maybe just maybe I would mind a companion for that” Felicity stands heading towards the door with the dog close on her heels.  
“Felicity” Oliver turns to her voice pleading  
“I’m going to get him checked out I'll see you tonight don’t forget you have that press conference this afternoon” She says putting on her coat and leaving without another word. 

When Oliver walks out of the elevator to the lair he can see Felicity and the dog are already there, the dog was laying at Felicity’s feet between her and the elevator, as Oliver walks out the dog raises her head and snorts at Oliver before putting his head back down. Felicity’s eyes never leave her screen Oliver climbs up the stairs leaning against the desk beside her “how is he” Oliver ask sincerely looking down at the dog.  
“He’s a little malnourished and has a couple of scratches that the vet thinks were caused by a run in with a cat or raccoon” Felicity turns to look at the dog as well.  
“I’m sorry Felicity” Oliver says she nods  
“I know, it's just been a rough week and I really could use a pet Oliver someone to keep me company while you're off saving the city” Oliver nods crouching down the dog turns to face him and lets Oliver scratch him behind the ears.  
“what are we going to call him” Oliver ask looking up at a smiling Felicity  
“I was thinking of calling him Codex” She says biting her lip Oliver looks back to the dog  
“what do you think of that Codex” the dog barks once walking over to rub his head against Felicity’s legs.  
“I think he likes it” Felicity says bending down to pet codex  
“Me to” Oliver says as her wraps his arms around Felicity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading  
> Give a comment if that's you thing :)


End file.
